Big
:1 büyük, iri :2 yaşça büyük, olgun =Wikipedia= Big means large in size. It may also refer to the following: Movie Big, a 1988 fantasy-comedy film starring Tom Hanks Music * Big: the musical a musical based on the above film * ''Big'' (album), an album by Macy Gray * Big Records, a record label * Big (song), a song by Australian band Dead Letter Circus. Characters * Big the Cat, fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog game universe * Big, a fictional Buddhist monk in the movie Running on Karma * Big, a fictional character in the American comic book series The Perhapanauts Persons * The Notorious B.I.G., (1972-1997), rap artist * Big Kenny, country singer Organizations * Bjarke Ingels Group, a Danish architecture firm * BIG — Bundesimmobiliengesellschaft, a quasi-governmental company in Austria * BIG Brandweerinformatiecentrum voor gevaarlijke stoffen, Information Centre for Dangerous goods in Belgium * BIG Beijing Institute of Genomics, an institute focusing on genomics research of Chinese Academy of Sciences Media * Big!, a Discovery Channel television show in which items were built on a large scale for the sake of breaking world records. * BIG, a crossword magazine in Australia, NZ & the UK Acronym * BIG, a codename for a VOR navigational beacon at London Biggin Hill Airport * Allen Army Airfield (IATA: BIG) * Breast International Group * Basic income grant ** The basic income grant pilot project at Omitara, Namibia ("BIG Namibia") Large #REDIRECT Large Heading text See also * Mr. Big (disambiguation) * The Big Show (disambiguation) de:BIG es:Big (desambiguación) fr:BIG ko:빅 it:BIG nl:BIG ja:ビッグ pt:Big sv:Big (olika betydelser) =Wicktionary= English Etymology From northern dialect , , of uncertain origin, possibly from a dialect of . Compare Pronunciation * * * * Adjective # Of great size, large. #: Elephants are '''big' animals, and they eat a lot.'' # Thought to have undue influence. #: There were concerns about the ethics of '''big' science.'' # Popular. #: That style is very '''big' right now in Europe, especially among teenagers.'' # Adult. #: Kids should get help from '''big' people if they want to use the kitchen.'' # Fat. #: Gosh, she is '''big'!'' # Important or significant. #: What's so '''big' about that? I do it all the time.'' # Enthusiastic (about). #: I'm not '''big' on the idea, but if you want to go ahead with it, I won't stop you.'' # Mature, conscientious, principled. #: That's very '''big' of you, thank you!'' #: I tried to be the '''bigger' person and just let it go, but I couldn't help myself.'' Synonyms * ample, huge, large, sizeable, jumbo, massive * adult, fully grown, grown up * See also Wikisaurus:big Antonyms * little, small, tiny, minuscule, miniature, minute * little, young Derived terms * Big Apple * big-ass * big baby * big band * Big Bang * big bath * big beat * Big Ben * Big Bertha * big blind * big bluestem * Big Board * big-boned * big box * big boy/big boys * big break * big brother * Big Brother * big bucks * big business * big C * big cat * big cheese * Big Crunch * Big D * big daddy * big deal * Big Dipper * Big Easy * big enchilada * big end * big fat * big figure * big fish * big fly * Big Four * big game * biggie, no biggie * big girl's blouse * big gun * big H/Big H * big hair * big hand * big head/big-head * big-headed * big-hearted * big house * big idea * big if * big iron * Big Island * big kid * big-league * big lick * big lie * big lug * big kahuna * Big Mac * big money * big mouth * Big Muddy * bigness * big O * big O notation * big old/big ole * big one/the big one * big pharma * big picture * Big Q * big rig * Big Rip * big science * big screen * big shagbank * big shot * big shoulder * big six/the big six * Big Six * big sleep * big slick * Big Smoke * big spender * big spring * big stick * Big Sur * big tent * Big Three * big-ticket * big time/big-time/bigtime * big toe * big top/big-top * big tree * Big Uglies * big up * big wheel * big whoop * big wig/big-wig/bigwig * big-wigged * big wow * great big * hit it big * make it big * Mr. Big/Mr Big/Mister Big * the bigs * too big for one's boots * too big to fail Translations * Akkadian: (rabûm) * Albanian: * Arabic: *: Egyptian: (kibiir) * Armenian: մեծ (meç) * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , * Cebuano: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Hakka: 大 (thai55) *: Mandarin: *: Min Nan: 大 (tua33) * Choctaw: chito * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Dyirbal: bulgan * Egyptian: *: aA-A-M40 * Eshtehardi: * Esperanto: * Ewe: gã * Fijian: levu * Filipino: malaki * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: * Guaraní: tuvicha, tuicha, guasu * Hawaiian: nui * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: granda * Indonesian: * Interlingua: grande, grosse * Inuktitut: angiyok * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Javanese: gede * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Lakota: tanka * Lao: (too) * Latin: , * Macedonian: * Manchu: amba * Maori: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Ojibwe: gichi-, chi-; michaa * Old Church Slavonic: * Persian: , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Punjabi: * Quechua: hatun * Romanian: * Russian: * Sanskrit: , * Santali: * Scottish Gaelic: mòr * Serbo-Croatian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: -kubwa * Swedish: * Tagalog: malaki * Tamil: * Telugu: పెద్ద (pedda) * Thai: , , (vb) * Tupinambá: gûasu, usu, urusu (t-), eburusu (t-) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: , , * Welsh: * West Frisian: grut * Arabic: (kabiir) * Armenian: մեծ (meç) * Chinese: *: Hakka: 大人 *: Mandarin: 大人 (dàrén) *: Min Nan: 大人 (/tua11 laŋ35/) * Croatian: odrastao, odrasla * Dutch: * Ewe: gã * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hebrew: גדול (gadol) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Inuktitut: innark, aktok * Italian: * Japanese: 大人 (おとな, otoná), 成人 (せいじん, séijin) * Korean: 어른 (eoreun), 성인 (seong-in) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Ojibwe: gichi-aya'aa * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swahili: -pevu; mpevu , wapevu pl (noun 1/2), , * Swedish: * Thai: (dtoh lāāeo); (dtoh) Noun # An important or powerful person; a celebrity; a big name. # The big leagues, big time #* Synonyms * major leagues Verb (up) # To praise or recommend Statistics * Anagrams * GBI, gib ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # piglet, little pig ---- Irish Pronunciation * Adjective # ---- Italian Noun big # star (entertainment) # big shot, big noise ---- Scots Etymology From . Pronunciation * Verb # to build ---- Torres Strait Creole Etymology From , cognate with (the first part of) Bislama , , Pijin , Tok Pisin . Adjective # big Derived terms * big boil * big maut * big ren * big taun * big wata * big win ---- Western Apache Pronunciation * Etymology From . Cognates: Navajo , Plains Apache . Noun (inalienable, e.g., shibig "my belly", bibig "her/his/their belly") # belly, stomach, abdomen Usage notes * The form '-big' occurs in the White Mountain varieties; '-bid' occurs in San Carlos and Dilze’eh (Tonto). Category:200 English basic words Category:nl:Mammals Category:Italian nouns